


In Vain

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Monsterfucking, Top Seras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: Integra receives a "demonstration of a vampire's strength." And Seras receives a demonstration of a human's strength.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. In Vain

**Author's Note:**

> My PWP/smut is nothing without occasional religious symbols and off-topic vignettes. I regret nothing. Some of you who read the Live By The Sword prototype whilst it was still online may notice some parallels. Also inspired by the “No, no break it, it’s fine” and “if i die i die” trope I have bestowed upon Integra.  
> Also it was previously titled confessions as a song reference, but after a bit I realized the song didn’t fit as well as I planned, so the title changed!

Seras was an excellent leader, a proficient teacher, a competent officer. The remaining mercenaries and newly hired soldiers quickly learning that she was not to be mocked or taken lightly. Although Integra had criticized her for damaging Hellsing property. But what was a single firearm in the cost of war, and the price of respect and fear? The bent rifle sat somewhere among the supplies, and Integra sat on a wooden box.

“They’re learning quickly.”

“After your demonstration of 'a vampire’s strength.'”

Seras shrugged.

“Meet me in my room when you’re done with them.”

##  **—**

Seras’s hands were guiding, bringing Integra’s hand to her chest, and her other hand was undoing Integra’s belt. To see Integra quite out of her depth, and quite undone was always a treat. Her lover, usually stoic and in a position of power; their ranks discarded somewhere between the door and the bed.

Seras broke their kiss, hand slipping into Integra’s pants and tongue dragging along Integra’s neck. She would not bite Integra _(yet)_ , but it still sent a thrilling chill through her.

“Seras…”

Seras busied her free hand with unbuttoning Integra’s shirt. Her other hand was still touching between where Integra’s legs laid open.

“Take my pants off, for God’s sake.”

“I’m busy,” she whispered, hand comfortably slipping underneath her shirt, “But not that busy.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“I should hope so.”

Integra let out a half-hearted groan of annoyance. Seras pulled on Integra’s pants and underwear, and with a somewhat helpful kick, they were off. And Seras practically jumped back onto Integra, pressing brief, soft kisses down her neck.

"Let me," she pressed a soft kiss to Integra's chest, her shadowy hand comfortably resting on Integra’s hip.

“What are you… fuck, Seras?” Something else was touching her. Not a hand or a mouth, but the cool, rough caress of something that was hopefully attached to Seras.

“I wanted to give you a private,” she licked Integra’s collar bone, voice low but still slightly mocking, “demonstration of a vampire’s strength.”

“Where was that when you were taking off—” her voice was cut off by a sharp intake of air, “Seras—” The tendrils of shadow were pushing into her, curling and prying.

Seras made a pleased sound, “Is this more satisfactory?”

Integra’s hand tightened into a fist in the sheets, trying to stop herself from trembling, body both attempting to rock back onto the touch and pull away from the overwhelming sensation. Seras had touched her in a myriad of other ways, but nothing felt quite as overwhelming _full_ as this. “ _Seras._ ”

The intensity of Integra’s response was unexpected, and Seras, cautious as she was, continued. A gun could be broken and replaced or fixed, Integra could not. Thankfully, the roughness was slowly fading for something more pleasantly slick and Integra was adjusting, even as her body tensed.

“O-oh God, Seras—”

Any other time, she might tease Integra for ‘taking the Lord’s name in vain,’ but instead, she manifested more tendrils of shadows, unrelenting and touching more of her. Brushing her arms, legs, all of her. Seras pulled a stray bit of blonde hair from Integra’s face. She nuzzled the space between Integra’s neck and collar bone. Integra was so warm. So, so warm, and her skin had begun to glisten with a sheen of sweat in the fading light.

And for her part, Integra had already been brought beyond her limit again. She could hardly maintain a coherent thought, except that it was _too much_ but _don’t you dare stop._ She didn’t even feel when Seras’s fang lightly dragged across her skin enough to draw blood. Or notice the tongue dragging across her collar bone.

Seras lapped at the blood, tongue dragging across her skin in repetitive motions. Integra’s blood was a rare treat—metallic and decadent. Nearly as sweet as the noises that she was making. Seras’s slow feeding was interrupted when Integra shuddered again, and the scent of Integra’s blood grew. It took a moment, but Seras was acutely aware of where it was coming from.

“Ah—”

“You’re bleeding….”

“Don’t…. You dare… stop…”

But Seras did, tendrils slowly withdrawing and returning to her as she adjusted Integra beneath her. “I hurt you.”

Integra, still panting, non-sensically muttered something as she felt a pillow be stuck under her head, and the tendrils withdraw from between her shaking legs. She was becoming acutely aware of the fact that her whole body was trembling.

Seras rubbed Integra’s arm gently, “Hey…”

“S-Seras…”

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have done that much… I got carried away.”

“It’s fine… It felt good.”

Seras sighed, “I’ll clean you up…” She felt so guilty. Lightly biting Integra was excusable. Pleasurable, even. But injuring or harming Integra was something that had frightened her since the beginning. And now she was bleeding, and Seras wasn’t even certain how bad it was.

“It’s fine,” Integra assured, trying to sit up, “Just… a little rough.”

“I’ll get a towel…”

“I’m fine, Seras.”

Seras frowned, “I’ll be right back.” Seras was back after a moment, wash towel in hand, “Please. Let me.”

Coherency was apparently returning to Integra, “Fine. Although I think I am more concerned about my _ability to walk_ tomorrow.”

Seras laughed slightly despite herself, “I told you I’d carry you.” She carefully started wiping away the blood-tinged wetness that coated Integra’s inner thighs and that had, in fact, made it onto the sheets.

“That’s cold…”

“Sorry.”

“You didn’t have to stop, Seras.”

Seras carefully placed the washcloth on the nightstand, making a mental note to discard of it later, “Integra. I could seriously hurt you.”

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to do it.”

Seras sighed, “I’m being serious. What if I don’t… or can’t stop? What if…”

“Seras.”

Seras looked at Integra again.

“I trust you. You know I’m not afraid of you. If I bleed a little, I’ll be fine. Whether it’s your teeth,” she poked Seras’s cheek, “Or whatever.”


	2. Intravenous (In Vein)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise part 2, don't ask what possessed me to write this.

The cut on Integra’s collar bone remained for several days, and while Integra would not admit it directly, some soreness. Not enough to ask the very guilty Seras to _actually_ carry her. She ran her hand along the mark, that would soon fade until not even scar remained.

There were many scars on her body. The eyepatch that marked what had been taken from her. Alucard, her mansion, her own eye. A darkened mark on her upper arm from her uncle before he met a far more grizzly end. Various smaller scars on her hands from carelessness and the times she cut her hands to feed Alucard, and on the rare occasion, Seras.

She buttoned the last button of her blouse, but not before touching the mark once more, almost wishing it was more permanent.

##  **—**

_“You’re human.”_

Seras had pressed Integra multiple times to inform her if anything still hurt. She ran her hand over the smooth black fabric that covered Integra’s shoulder. She could feel Integra relax, if only slightly under the touch, and lean back against the chair.

“Seras.”

Seras bit back her lip.

“I am quite aware I am human until I die.”

She turned the chair to face Seras, undoing the red fabric of her tie, and the top two buttons of her shirt. Seras watched, transfixed. _Just what was Integra getting at?_

“You spent months refusing to drink blood... And wasting mine… Out of fear of hurting me, out of fear of loss of control.”

Seras looked at Integra. And then her neck. They had done so much, but a proper bite had always been out of the question.

“You want it so badly.”

 _Oh, yes, of course, she did._ The urge to sink her teeth into the soft musculature of a neck and reach the prized jugular vein, and deeper still, the carotid arteries. To take, to drain, to feed. To turn and bind. Her own need to be ripped apart and put back together.

“Perhaps, one day, I’ll let you take all of it…”

_She dreaded and awaited that day, if it ever arrived._

Integra reached for Seras’s wrist and pulled her closer.

“I trust you.”

_Integra, who knew better than even her the blood-thirsty, violent nature of vampires was entrusting life and limb to her._

Seras let herself be pulled in, sinking onto Integra’s lap and straddling her.

“You wanted to give me a private demonstration yesterday of your strength. This time, I would like something from you. I would like a demonstration of your control. And your trust in me.”

Seras nodded.

“I want you to bite me.”

“Integra—”

Integra brought a gloveless hand into Seras’s range of sight, sliding the sleeve of her jacket and shirt back.

“And if I can’t stop...”

“You will, and if not, I can stop you.”

The words were so crisp. She wasn’t wrong. Integra was a human capable of stopping her. And it that was so, so reassuring. What would have otherwise sounded like a threat was the sweetest promise.

Integra held her wrist still in front of Seras. Seras took it, solidly formed hand bringing it to her lips, pressing a kiss to the palm of Integra’s hand. Gentleness came to Seras in the same raw form violence came to Integra. She pressed a second kiss to Integra’s wrist, hand holding back the fabric.

“Are… you sure?”

Integra nodded.

Seras sank her teeth shallowly into the skin, latching on. Like a giant leech, and the sting was hardly noticeable after a moment. Her eyes fell shut as a haze of satiated bliss overtook her; nothing compared to the fill of a direct bite. The bite was having a similar effect on Integra, her body sinking back against the chair.

“Mmm…” she bit down harder, blood flowing more quickly. Every part of her becoming engrossed in feeding.

Integra made a sound that Seras did not expect, somewhere between a moan and a sigh. And Seras finally made the connection. Integra was _genuinely_ enjoying this. Whether it was the nature of the vampire bite or the fact that it was Seras, or some combination or neither of the two. 

“You can stop,” Integra whispered, the other hand still rubbing her thigh, “Such control…”

Seras released her bite, licking the bleeding marks, still transfixed.

“...Is worthy of another demonstration.”


	3. In Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short addition, sponsored by having writer's block for everything else

Seras made a soft sound, red eyes finally no longer focused on the marks on Integra’s wrist. The hand on her thigh was moving upwards and found its destination. Nails dragging as she did so—blunt as they were, she still managed to dig into the soft skin. Seras released Integra’s wrist, hands reaching to grab the labels of Integra’s blazer instead.

“For someone who claims to be such an unstoppable monster…”

Integra’s hand roughly touched her through her underwear.

_It wasn’t that. But the fear of losing touch. To no longer be able to tell the difference between pain and pleasure._

“...you are so obedient.” 

Seras rocked her hips experimentally, grinding against Integra’s hand.

_That Integra was so willing to throw away the line she clung to. The thinnest thread separating the two, and tying together what she claimed as her humanity. That Integra sought both._

Fingers pushed the fabric to the side, pushing into her. Rough and what she craved, but part of her still recoiled in disgust, that it should hurt. That there should be no pleasure. But there was. And she wanted _more._ It was like the thirst for blood. Hunger and desire growing inside her. Escaping her in moments of passion, and Integra was quite literally prying it out of her.

”And even if you are...”

Integra’s other hand undid Seras’s blouse, the snaps and hooks coming undone with some difficulty. Integra lightly scratched from Seras’s collar bone and to where her bra began, roughly grabbing her breast through the soft fabric cup.

“...more,” she breathed out, yanking on the lapels of Integra’s jacket.

She felt Integra force another finger into her, and tighten the grip on her breast. If she could bother to hold eye contact, she would see Integra equal parts fascinated and aroused.

“You’re _my_ monster.”

Seras whimpered—that thin thread was strong, but Seras was ripping at the seams—pleasure and pain becoming more synonymous. She needed more of one or the other. Or ideally, _both_. Her shadowy hand wavering in its form but still holding tightly to Integra’s jacket.

“More, please…”

Integra provided, hand releasing Seras’s breast only to yank her even close by her shirt. Blunt teeth grazing the space between her neck and shoulder, and biting down. Seras cried out, Integra’s teeth only releasing to bite her again.

The stitching that held her together was being torn apart. She swore Integra’s hand was ripping her apart, too. And she held onto Integra’s jacket lapels still for dear life, or in her case, dear UnLife.

And as Integra bit down where Alucard’s marks were, Seras let go, red flooding her vision and whole body seizing.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me and make requests on tumblr @vampiresandvindiction


End file.
